Beginning to an end
by N Harmonia Gropius 4eva
Summary: I do not own pokemon or anything to do with pokemon as much as I wish I did cause if I did I'd marry Natural Harmonia Gropius. This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think. There will be sex, rape, violence and course language by the time I'm done
1. Chapter 1

**Touko looks down at her pokeballs she knew she had no other choice she was down her last pokemon witch was still weak from defeating reshiram where zekrom couldn't she knew he still had two pokemon left she picked up the ball containing her last pokemon brings the ball up to her lips and whispers "ur the worlds last hope samurott" then tosses the ball onto the floor of the throne room as the ball hits the floor there was a flash of light and the large otter pokemon appeared. She looked serious ready to battle and waiting for her trainers commands.**

**The long tea green haired trainer called out tauntingly "after you darling" touko nodded her head " samurott aqua tail" the water type attack was a critical hit took zoroark took alot of damage "zoroark night slash" he commanded samurott dodged the attack "now slash" touko called out quickly the attack hit the underbelly of zoroark witch sent the fox pokemon flying backwoods towards his trainer zoroark wasn't able to battle after that "zoroark u done great my friend return" he said seriously with a flash of light zoroark returned to his pokeball .**

**"My last friend... Please share your courage with me!" He called tossing the pokeball to the floor of the throne room with a flash of light I huge gear pokemon appeared out of the light "slash " she commanded to the already exhorted samurott the attack hit but done nothing to the klinklang touko knew that samurott couldn't go on much longer "klinklang thunder bolt" he said excitedly knowing the attack would finish of the very tired samurott touko knew there was only one thing she could do knowing if the attack hit samurott she would be more then just unable to battle quickly touko jumped infront of the electric type attack the attack was so powerful that touko fell to the ground on her hands and knees she retuned samurott the long tea green hair trainer returned his pokemon and rushed to the weak touko who was barely holding herself up on her hands and knees she looked up at the tea green haired trainer and whispered "N" before passing out on the ground "lord N sage ghetsis what would you like done with the intruders and her" two of the top grunts said who watched the whole battle ghetsis replyed "N take care of her we don't want her causing any trouble later on if we let her go ill go sought out the intruders with the grunts " N looked up at the sage as he was leaving the room and called out "yes sage ghetsis" as he left the room.**

**N looked down at at touko and rolled her onto her back and moved her long brown hair out of her face he had never been this close to her before and admired how beautiful the teenage trainer was he stared at her face for a min intensely then put one arm behind her head and the other arm under her knees and picked her up and carried her out of the throne room**


	2. Chapter 2

**Several hours later touko awoke in a room she had not seen before she had no idea where she was or how she got there the room looked plain no windows only lights a long bench with draws touko tried to sit up to get a better look but when she tried she could only get a little way up before shrieking in pain that's when she noticed she was on a hospital bed but was she in hospital? She questioned herself.**

**A few seconds later a blonde haired woman entered the room. I must still be in the castle she thought to herself after recognizing the blonde haired woman as one of the two woman who healed her pokemon before she entered the throne room. "I see your awake now miss touko" the blonde haired woman said alittle concerned Touko nodded "my sister Anthea and dressed all your wounds and you also have a sprained wrist you will be in pain for a few days yet" the blonde haired woman spoke still with concern "thanks Concordia" Touko said somewhat distracted now looking at the bandaged wrist "you should get some more rest it would do you some good" Concordia spoke kindly as she went to leave the room locking the door behind her all touko could do was stare at the roof and in little time she was fast asleep.**

**A few hours later she awoke to arguing outside the door of the room she recognized the voices as N and Ghetsis and could hear the argument very clear "you can't do that" N had his voiced raised by this point "she's dangerous N and as such we must treat hear as so" Ghetsis replied with anger in his voice N lowered his voice "father she's far to weak to be put in the basement " Ghetsis amused by what N said replied jokingly "what to you suggest we do with her?" N responded " I could look after her and make sure she stays out of trouble" Ghetsis laughed at that idea "you can't you have all of team plasma and unova to run" Ghetsis replied still amused by N's argument "father just give me a week if she presents as a problem or it doesn't work out then then ill get reshiram to help you out with your speeches all over unova" N said trying to bargain with him Ghetsis agreed hesitantly but knowing if he had reshiram with him the they could complete control unova all that quicker Ghetsis walked away with the grin on his face that he has when his has a plan.**

**Touko heard the door unlock so she closed her eyes and pretended she was still asleep N opened the door and walked up to Touko shutting the door behind him as he walked over N brushed her hair away from her face and Touko opened her eyes to see him looking down at her smiling she sat up it still hurt to do so but nowhere as much as it hurt before she looked down at her tattered clothes and then looked up at N as she started to get worried she asks him "where's my pokemon" N replied softly "although you are one of the very few people that treat pokemon with love and kindness we couldn't let you keep them for various reasons so we released all your pokemon but zekrom witch is in safe hands" "you did what" she yelled angrily at N then turned around and forced herself to stand up off the bed trying to make herself more intimidating but failing to do so cause his taller then her and she couldn't get up in his face so she gave him a nasty look instead witch made him laugh cause she looked funny not scary witch angered her even more so she got him by surprise and punched him in his family jewels fairly hard witch made him drop to the floor in pain "FUCK" N screamed on his way down Touko laughed as she left the room running trying to find a way of the castle .**

**Touko got half way down the hallway still checking behind her to see if she was being chased by N but she couldn't see him in doing so she didn't see Ghetsis walk out of the room infront of her and ran straight into him knocking him over and sending her tumbling on top of Ghetsis N left the room just in time to see this and came running to help Touko and Ghetsis up "watch where ur going " Ghetsis snapped angrily at her N tried to help Touko up first but she grabbed his hand and bit it "OUCH" N screamed "What the fuck was that for?"he said with a raised voice Touko just stuck her tongue out at him Ghetsis laughed at this then started thinking to himself this was the easiest deal his ever won. Touko got herself up off Ghetsis accidentally brushed the inside of his leg with her hand witch made Ghetsis aroused that she was on him once she was up touko said "sorry for not watching where she was going and knocking him over" and walked back to the room she was in before she tried to escape. N helped Ghetsis up watched him enter a room down the hallway then headed back to the room where Touko is in and stood in the doorway N looked at touko and said seriously to Touko "we need to talk"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Touko pretended to ignore N but listened to what he had to say "Touko you can't go around acting this way I'm trying to protect you I don't want to see you end up in the basement but if you keep it up that's where you will end up " she replyed " I don't want to be anywhere near you and I don't care if I get placed down in the basement at least ill be away from you" N looked down at her he could see her starting to cry he walked up to her she tried to push him but he wrapped his arms around her instead and pulled her close to his chest she tried to fight it but couldn't get out of his arms she cried on his chest "I hate you" Touko sobbed N didn't like to hear or see her upset upset he look down at her and took a deep breath " Touko it hurt me to release your pokemon when I let them out of there balls after they were healed to let them go the kept asking where u were and when I told them what was going on they were very sad and wanted to come back with me so I returned them to there balls your pokemon really love and care about you it broke my heart to separate them from you so there was only one thing I could do I got on reshiram and flew just outside nuvema town and let them go there I told them as long as they hide away from team plasma they have my permission to hang around nuvema town and I told them that u were safe then they took off into nuvema town" N said softly that cheered Touko up alittle she stopped crying knowing that her friends were safe.**

**N held Touko alittle longer before letting her go and moving over to the bed and laying down on it Touko sat down on the side of the bed and looked at N's face while he looked at her at the same time looking into her beautiful blue eye making his heart beat faster Touko whispered quietly to N "thank you " N ran his fingers through her soft brown hair she wasn't too mad at N anymore " I wanna go home and see my family friends and my pokemon" N just looked at her he knew she couldn't leave but he didn't want to upset her again he also couldn't lie to her he just said nothing and kept stroking her hair she still looked sad tho so he got up off the bed and picked he up "what are you doing"she questioned softly N laid her softly on the bed he hoped on the bed and knelt over her body and started tickling her to try cheer her up she was laughing so hard she was tossing around and couldn't tell him to stop she the knocked N of balance causing him to fall on top of her his face was close to hers they looked into each others.**

**Touko got lost in the moment looking into his Bluey gray eyes and placed her soft sweet lips on n's rough manly lips and kissed him N didn't know what she was doing and was a little confused by her actions but it felt right so he just went with it Touko opened her mouth and slipped her tongue onto N's lips surprised by this N opened his mouth and Touko stuck her tongue inside his mouth and started to massage his tongue with hers N was still confused with what what's going on but he was enjoying it and didn't want to stop he felt a tingling sensation all through his body his never felt anything like it before his penis got really hard and was hurting squished in his pants N thought to himself what is this girl doing to me Touko removed her tongue from N's mouth and closed her mouth and removed her lips his N still surprised from what happened stared blankly at her face moved N off her and hopped off the bed.**

**N sat up on the bed opened his mouth to ask what she done but was interrupted when one of the grunts entered the room "lord N your needed in the throne room" the grunt explained N turned to the grunt and replied "ill be out in a minute please wait outside till then and escort me to the throne " the grunt said in return " yes lord N " and left the room N turned to Touko and said to her "I have to go but when I get back u would have your own room and ill show it to you" he smiled at her then got up and left the room locking the door behind him Touko laid back down on the bed and started thinking why she kissed N was it cause she was sad over her pokemon? Or did she actually have feelings for him ? Suddenly she herd a click the door unlocked and start to open its far too soon for it to be N so who could it be ?**

**Ghetsis stepped through the door starring at Touko with a smirk on his face "I was asked to bring you some clothes and show you to your new room I've placed the new the clothes in the room waiting for you " he said alluring Touko nervously got up and walked over to him then he guided her out the room**


	4. Chapter 4 (Rape scene)

**Touko and Ghetsis walked down the hall silently until they got to the destination Ghetsis intended Touko turned to Ghetsis said "thank you" and entered the room Ghetsis and locked the door behind him Touko looked at this room it creeped her out there was a bed that had chains attached to the corners that clipped around the wrists and ankles and various objects beside the bed on a table a whip, ballgag and a few other things she didn't recognize "you don't expect me to stay hear do you" she muttered facing Ghetsis who took her words as an insult witch wiped the smirk off his face responded angrily "your lucky to be in this room" as he walked over to her with his dominating stride and put his hand on her chin tightly holding it still for a second before she squirmed out of his grip and rushed to the door he raised his voice "there's no use the door is locked " he said then walked over to her and grabbed her chin again forced her mouth open pushed her against the wall and forced his tongue into her mouth so she couldn't scream she tried to push him off her but he was much too strong he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and tossed her on it she knew if he clipped the chains around her wrists and ankles then there was nothing she could do she quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl off the bed but she wasn't quick enough he pulled her leg out from under her and held it tight as she tried to squirm it free but it was no use he picked up the chin from the corner of the bed and clipped it around her ankle "please stop I don't want this" Touko begged and started crying the begging and crying turned Ghetsis on more.**

**Ghetsis ignored her begging and crying to put the rest of the chains around her ankles and wrists witch was alot easy as he got more on once they were all on he reached over to the table and grabbed a small long black thing he opened it up and there was a blade inside of it Touko still crying begged "please ill do anything but this I don't want this and if you do it ill tell N also I'm still a virgin" hearing those words turned him on more and put a sicking smile on his face Ghetsis said smugly "who do you think told me to do this?" Hearing that made her cry more he climbed on top of her waist and put the blade up to her white singlet and sliced straight down to reveal two soft perky breasts Ghetsis was surprised that she didn't have a bra on that her boobs sat the way they did naturally she started to beg again as he touched her perfect tits this started to annoy him he got the blade and brought it up to her tits another word and ill cut you she shut her mouth and was crying and sobbing instead he put his mouth on her left tit curious as to what they tasted like and licked all the way up to her nipple then put his mouth over her soft sensitive nipple and started softly biting it his mouth felt rough on Touko breast and the biting hurt abit but at the same time turned her on she was disgusted in herself for getting turned on by him playing with her it made her feel sick to the stomach Ghetsis put the blade back on the table with his other hand then slid it down her short shorts and panties till they were finally touching the lips of her cunt still playing with her Breast he used two of his fingers to open the flaps and started rubbing her clit with the others witch got her let out a soft moan "you like that you dirty slut" Ghetsis implied getting faster and rougher with the rubbing causing her to pant and moan and get wetter down there Ghetsis removed his hand and stopped playing with her nipple witch was hard from him playing with it and grabbed the blade again and moved between her legs and sliced down both sides of her shorts and pulled the shorts off her from between her legs leaving her in just her panties and the remains of her white singlet and vest her panties were plain white and wet with her juices Ghetsis sliced one of the sides and pulled them down to her feet he looked at her Pussy and commented " if your a virgin why is ur vagina shaved and smooth" he then let out a sadistic laugh before spreading open Touko's flaps to reveal her pink slightly swollen clit he started rubbing it again this time with his thumb and in a circular motion Touko started moaning again abit louder then last time but still crying over everything that's happening to her she hated herself for feeling pleasure over this sick old man she couldn't control her body it was his to do whatever he wanted to it and to make Touko feel whatever he wanted her to feel he had complete control over her and he knew it and enjoyed every second of it.**

**Ghetsis could feel she was really wet by now and was now curious how she tasted down he also wanted to stick his fingers inside of her to feel how tight her box was but chose not to so it would be tighter for his fully erect rod suddenly he lowered her down to her cunt opened the flaps, opened his mouth and started licking her clit up and down lapping up her juices they tasted sinfully good to good he thought to himself Touko moaned really loudly over his tongue going up and down her clit my mind wanted him to stop but her body wanted him to go faster she was already close to climax when Ghetsis stopped and removed his his face from her cunt he he got off the bed and started striping off his pants and his boxes then he took off his robe so Touko could see his thick 9inch dick and balls that sagged down due to his body over time witch surprisingly he  
Was had muscles but wasn't that noticeable. " please stop I have had enough I don't want to have sex with you please stop" Touko cried and begged witch didn't help cause it made his 9 inch cock want her more Ghetsis picked back up th blade sat on her huge soft dd tits putting his 9 inches in her face he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head up closer to his hairy saggy balls "suck them whore" he commanded she opened her mouth knowing he had the blade in his hand she started licking them at first then he put his left nut into her mouth then took it out getting off over the control he had over the sixteen year old beauty he then moved his 9 inch dick so he could shove it in her mouth she still had her mouth open so he slid it straight in and forced her to deep throat it she gaged on it and struggled to breath she squirmed trying to pull back so she could breath but his hand grabbing her ponytail stopped him just before she passed out over not being able to breath he pulled out she took in a deep breath Ghetsis dick got harder over watching her struggle he wanted to stick in back down her throat but she closed her mouth shut "take it bitch" he commanded angrily Touko just stared at him she didn't want to she thought she was going to die he grabbed the ponytail and pulled her hair down then got the blade and cut from the forehead past the eyebrow and down the cheek missing her eye causing her pain and to start crying more in pain this time the cut was deep but not too deep he then took the blade up to her ponytail and chopped it off.**

**Ghetsis looked at his Xtransceiver and noticed the time he knew it wouldn't be long before N finished in the throne room so he would have to be quick witch he thought it was a shame cause he really wanted to fuck her tight nice looking arse.**

**he went back down to her cunt and positioning his now 10 inch penis ready to go in her tight wet cunt he pushed his huge thick cock all the way into her vagina Touko screamed out in pain he was rough and fast he started thrusting in and out of her very tight cunt he laid down on top of her still thrusting getting faster and rougher he started playing with her breasts again with his hands Touko cried in his ear wanting to end she could tell he was close to cumming deep into her and she was close to climax he removed his penis just before he cummed stopping her from reaching climax he started he got up from onto of her " you really were a virgin" he said pervertedly seeing the pink tinge on his penis he then grabbed it put his palm and stated stroking his penis a few times up and down till he released his load all over her breasts and face he got off the bed put his clothes on and gave her a smug look just leaving her there still chained to the bed crying as he left the room.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N left the throne room and began walk to towards the room where he left Touko he was smiling a cute smile and was in a really good mood until he reached the room and noticed the door was open he looked inside no one was there only her hat his smile turned to concern where could she of gone that's all he could think about he started checking every room but he didn't have to look far he got to three rooms down from where she had left her then he found her exactly where Ghetsis left her "what happend to you" N said softly spooking the crying Touko immediately screaming back "stay the fuck away from me" still crying she reminded N of the abused pokemon that his father use to bring home and give him when he was a little boy she was afraid and had clear signs that she had been abused by someone but to the extent he didn't know and he had no idea who was behind it he took a step closer "please N I've had enough" Touko begged N walked up to her sat on the side of the bed near her face and softly spoke "I can't just leave you hear like this" then reached out to stroke her hair she turned her head away not allowing him to touch her face he looked down sad it was only at this point he noticed she was naked he was curious cause he had never seen a naked female before his penis grew instantly stiff but he knew nows not the time to be checking out her body and ignored his erection N got up and started undoing the chains restricting her down on the bed as he undone her right arm witch was the second last one Touko whispered loud enough so he could hear"why did you do this to me?"**

**This took N by surprise he looked down at the ground she's blaming me for this thought to himself the hurt look he had on his face said what she wanted to know he undone the last one and she sat up still crying but not as much it was then he noticed the two big cuts above and below her eye and that her hair had been cut off she asked softly as she moved her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them " did you not know this was going to happen N?" N looked up with tears in his eyes "I wish I did so I could of protected you from this he took his white shirt off leaving him in just his black under shirt and wrapped it around her sat next to her on her left side and put her head on his chest he didn't care that he would get blood all over his shirt just wanted to try and comfort her he held her there for a few minutes letting her cry and get it all out before N suggested "lets get out of this room and get those cuts looked at" Touko nodded slightly and put N's shirt on properly to cover her body N put his arm underneath her knees and got her to put her arms around his neck and put his other arm around her back to give it support before lifting her off the bed and carrying her out the room as she rested her head on his chest.**

**He carried her all the way to his room and put her on his bed "I think you should have a shower first "N suggested Touko nodded then softly spoke "could u come with me I don't want to be alone" he replied " of course" he was trying to be strong for her but kept finding himself fighting back tears every time she spoke or looked at her face. Touko hopped off the bed and took off N's shirt she didn't care if he looked at her naked due to the circumstances it didn't matter she walked into the bathroom N following not far behind her he sat on the toilet as she fiddled with the taps of the shower till she found the perfect temperature then stepped in she stared by washing her tits first to get Ghetsis's cum off them it seeing her washing her tits made N really horny and his penis really hard Touko felt really dirty scrubbing herself trying to get herself clean but the rubbing was making her skin go pink her vagina was hurting from what Ghetsis done to it she wanted to clean deep inside her to get him off and out of her she put soap on her fingers and stuck them inside her and started cleaning herself in there N didn't know what she was doing but it turned him on and his penis was as hard as it had ever been then it did not help that his penis was rubbing on his pants and it felt kinda good he didn't understand why his body does this around her his never had these urges before Touko stuck her head under the water a mix of blood cum and hair washed down her body it stung as the water hit her cut she started crying and froze on the spot concerned N asked "are you ok?" No answer N got up and walked over to the shower and tried to get her attention Touko kept remembering what happened to her and every time it crossed her mind her body would shut off she couldn't hear N trying to snap her out of it N more worried after awhile of hearing her crying but no response he jumped in the shower with her still fully clothed and grabbed and turned her around and held her close to his chest stroking what was left of her hair.**

**N's touch snapped her out of it she looked up at him and he looked down at her "it's ok I've got you now Touko it's going to be ok" after a few mins of just holding her he helped her out of the shower and handed her a towel from the shelf above the sink he grabbed a towel for himself he took off his shirt and noticed Touko starting to shake so he moved over to her to hug her but it backfired Touko freaked out over him being half naked and ran out of the room crying**


	6. Chapter 6

**N quickly took the rest of his wet clothes off and wrapped the towel around his waist not sure why Touko was acting the way she was he entered the bedroom and looked around to trying to find where she went he found her shaking in the corner the other side of the bed she started crying harder when she seen him only in a towel N approached her carefully and sat down next to her and put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest after 10 mins of just holding her she calmed right down "do you want to talk about it?" N asked her concerned Touko looked up at him and said softly "no" N got up and got her and himself a set of clothes from his set of draws and handed her a pair of his boxes and one of his shirts he looked at the cuts and taped the cuts shut "cause its taped it wont scar as bad if at all you should get dressed and get some sleep its getting late and you have had a big day " N suggested then left to the bathroom.**

**Touko got dressed in the clothes N gave her and waited till he returned fully dressed "can I sleep in your bed with you I don't want to be alone " Touko asked N looked at her and answered "only if I can hug you tonight to keep you safe" Touko smiled slightly at his answer and they both climbed into bed N cuddled up to her she turned to him and put her lips on his rougher lips and kissed him the moved a few inches from his face and whispered to him "thank you N" he looked in her her eyes "what was that you just done just now and before and why did u do it?" N questioned her " haven't you ever been kissed before N?" She questioned N back.**

**N looked down to hide that he was blushing and replied "only by you Touko" her cheeks turned red Touko put her hand on his chin and lifted it so N was looking at her again and put her lips on his and kissed him again this time she put her tongue in his mouth and started massaging it while he put his hand on her waist Touko stopped kissing N and looked in his eyes " I think I am ready to tell you what happened" Touko said softly and sadly N nodded " I was waiting for you to come back when he tricked me into that room he put me on the bed and chained me down cut my clothes off me and done stuff to me that i didn't want and he touched me in places that he shouldn't he choked me with his penis when I begged for him to stop then he cut me and cut my hair off then he stuck his penis in me and took my virginity then he just left me there after he was done with me like I was nothing" Touko explained**

**N was in tears and was full of rage "who did this to you?" N asked sobbing Touko looked at N and cried she couldn't bring herself to say his name N held her close "I cant say his name I am sorry" Touko cried even harder N stroke what was left of her hair until she cried herself to sleep tears fell down N's face looking at her he couldn't understand who or why someone would do that to her the more he thought about it the angrier and sadder it made N he ended up crying him self to sleep still holding Touko close**


	7. Chapter 7 (sex scene)

**Touko woke up after a nightmare it was the middle of the next day N no where in the room it was well lit now she could see everything clearly it was fancy fit for a king she looked around the room then spotted a note left by N on the side of the bed he slept on she picked up the note and read it**

**Touko  
I had to go and I didn't want to wake you up u really needed the sleep ill be back at 3 pm i wouldn't of left you if it wasn't important  
N**

**Touko felt sad that he had gone she didn't want to be alone just then she herd a knock she stayed quiet what if it was Ghetsis she thought to herself the thought sent chills down her spine the door opened to her surprise it was Anthea "N asked me to check up on you and also to have a better look at those cuts on your face" she explained Touko nodded Anthea walked over to her and turned Touko's face so that she could get a better look at the cut and removed the tape from it "its thin but deep I'm gonna need to re taped it and put some disinfectant on it Touko didn't feel the stinging over how on edge she "did Ghetsis do this to you?" Anthea questioned Touko said nothing but the sadness in her eyes said it all there was a few seconds of silence "how did you know?" Touko asked back holding back tears "I have seen the same cuts before on N when he was little if he did something Ghetsis didn't like he would punish N I can't count how many times his gotten me or my sister to fix up what his done to N or watch over N there also have been a number of times he left N fighting his young life left a few of those times it was hard to recognize that it was him " Anthea told Touko. I have not told N yet so please do not tell him Touko pleaded.**

**Just then Ghetsis entered the room "Anthea don't you have business to attend to elsewhere " Ghetsis hinted angrily "yes sage Ghetsis"Anthea replied Touko whispered to Anthea as she left "ill be ok" Anthea closed the door behind her " I know what you have done to N in the past" Touko snapped angrily "Then you know what I can do to you" he implied smugly "how could you do that to your own son " she snapped again Ghetsis just smiled at her his smile made her feel sick he walked up to her and leaned over to her ear" I want you to be my sex slave and my wife" he said almost laughing evilly "I will never be ur sex slave or wife"argued back " I would reconsider if I was you cause you wouldn't want something bad to happen to you" he implied smirkingly "I don't care what you do to me i stand by what I said before I will never be ur sex slave or wife" this time yelling it at him "what about N do u want to see something bad happen to him or maybe u never want to see him again could you live with the guilt" he said evilly smiling again cause he knew she would agree Touko cried at the thought of something happening to N and nodded her head**

**He put a ring on her finger then whispered in her ear "now prove how much you want to protect N and suck my dick" he lifted up his robe and sat on N's bed Touko knelt down between his legs and grabbed his penis and started sucking the head making it get harder she then took her mouth off the head of his penis and started licking up and down his erect cock with each lick the more harder it got till it couldn't get harder anymore Ghetsis moved the boxes aside so he could see her vagina and started rubbing it till she was wet and moaning "sit on my stiff thick cock she got up removed N's boxes and he spread her flaps of her vagina apart then inserted his 10 inches inside her she let out a loud moan she hated doing it but she couldn't let him hurt N or worse Ghetsis was thrusting deep and fast in her it felt good but in a bad was she couldn't stop moaning he lifted her off his penis and bent her over N's bed then stuck two fingers in Touko ass she screamed in pain "your ass is really tight I want to stick my dick deep inside it " he whispered to her he removed his two fingers and lined his dick up to go in when he thrusted he waited a few seconds before he did catching Touko off guard she screamed a lot louder this time Ghetsis moaned as it went it causing him to ejaculate inside her tight hole he removed his dick from in her and fixed his robes "I expect you in my room at 5pm for some more fun" he commanded her**

**Touko cried as he left the room and got in the shower and washed herself clean she was in there about a hour then got out she walked out to the bedroom and seen N sitting on the bed Touko stated to cry again when she seen him she walked up to him and said to him "I want to do something with u don't ask me why or what but I need to"**


	8. Chapter 8 (N sex scene)

**N had no idea what she wanted to do with him but but nodded his head she climbed into his lap and started kissing him passionately this took N by surprise but he went with it she undone his pants without N realizing that she had cause they were still kissing she stopped kissing N and asked "could you please take ur pants and boxes off " N done as she requested while having questioning look on his face she looked down at N's penis his 11 inches but thinner then Ghetsis's penis. N was already pretty hard due to this being the first time his had a naked girl on top of his lap her eyes watered but she didn't cry cause she knew this is what she wanted she removed N's shirts one then the other and looked at his body he was thin but not that thin you could see his ribs he was the perfect size for his body.**

**She moved between his legs an put her soft hand on his penis it felt good but N pulled away she looked up at him "what's wrong ?"Touko questioned N looked down at her and put his hand on hers then tapped the diamond of the ring with his finger "your engaged you shouldn't be doing this with me u should only do that with the person you love" N explained. Touko didn't realize till he said that that she still had the ring on then she looked in his bluey gray eyes and knew why she had made that deal and protected him and why she wanted to do this with him she realized she felt this way since they rode the Ferris wheel together "it's not what you think N I don't love him I didn't and I couldn't let him hurt someone I care alot for so I agreed to marry him" she explained sadly "so why do it with me then" N questioned Touko replied "because I do N I don't know why but I love you N" he didn't know what to say back to her he just sat there Touko took it as a invite to start where they left off before he stopped her she grabbed his penis and put her tongue on the tip of his penis.**

**N moaned loudly he had never felt anything like it before it felt so good she moved her tongue in a circler motion around the head of his penis while rubbing his testishe liked hearing N moan as she moved her tongue across it then she put her mouth over it causing him to ejaculate inside her mouth as he moaned really loud in pleasure she had to swallow cause there no other place for it to go surprisingly it tasted good N looked down at Touko and smiled "I did not know you could make me feel this good" he whispered to her his cock was harder then before and was easily 12 inches**

**Touko sat back on his lap and lined up his cock to go inside her wet pussy she started kissing him again then while still kissing she inserted his large penis inside her box they both moaned loud muffled by each others mouthes as she tried to get all of it in her N looked into her blue eyes whispered "your beautiful Touko" as he brushed the two he lifted her up gently and layed her down so she was on the bottom he started moving his penis in and out her till it was all the way in each thrust felt really good to both of them the both were moaning N laid down on top of Touko and started kissing her neck while still thrusting inside causing her to moan louder making her a little more tighter for him he started to play with one of Touko's nipples with his hand rubbing it between his fingers this made her moan more quickly and with a few more thrusts she started to orgasm her cunt got heaps tight and wet she moaned one long loud moan as pleasure took over her body N penis swelled up as Touko's vagina got tighter it felt so good being inside her as she orgasmed that in the excitement his penis ejaculated inside her causing N to moan with Touko worn out from the fun they had the both laid on the bed panting**

**They laid there for ten minuets cuddling on the bed "did you finish inside me N" Touko questioned "I don't know I think so " Touko became worried but didn't let N see it "what's the time N?" She asked N sat up and grabbed his Xtransceiver out of his pants pocket "its 4.57pm" N answered "I got to go" she said as she quickly got dressed in N's clothes Touko gave N one last kiss before she walked away she got to the door as she opened it N called out" I love you too Touko" she left the room closed the door and started to cry as she made her way to the room she assumed was Ghetsis's she was there a minuet early Ghetsis wasn't there she sat on the bed and waited till she heard a Knock the door opened carefully " Ghetsis you wanted to see me " N spoke as he walked into the room "what are you doing hear Touko?" N questioned**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Ghetsis said he wanted to see me" Touko replied surprised to see him here "N you have to leave and pretend you forgot just go please before Ghetsis gets here" Touko pleaded and started to cry. N walked over to her instead of leaving and pulled her against his chest and started stroking her hair "N you have to leave now please" Touko begged "what's going on you can trust me please open up" N whispered softly to her just then the door opened "N away from her now" Ghetsis said angrily. N whispered "it will be ok" as he backed away from her Ghetsis walked over to Touko and slapped her across the face really hard Touko started crying more heavy "what the fuck did you do that for" N yelled at Ghetsis angrily "shut it N" Ghetsis snapped at him witch put N back in his place "ill be back in a min Touko I'd like you to give me a kiss before I go "Ghetsis said loud enough so they both could hear it Ghetsis walked over to and faced her so N could see them kissing and stuck his tongue into Touko's mouth and full on making out with her watching N's face and reaction while kissing her made it even more better Ghetsis finished kissing her and left the room.**

**N looked at Touko who was crying looking back at him "I'm sorry Touko I should of listened to you I wish I could protect you"N sobbed as he started to cry touko didn't say nothing and stayed looking at him. N looked into Touko big blue sad eyes "I love you" he spoke softly to Touko " then I want you to leave and leave me alone" Touko said coldly N took a step closer to try comfort her "now N go"she yelled N stopped and cried harder"I lied I don't love you now fuck off"Touko screamed at him. N walked over to her and held her close "I can't protect you while your hear come with me Please ill look after you " N whispered then walked to the door holding her hand. Ghetsis and two grunts were just outside the door when they left the room "where do you two think your going " Ghetsis snapped I'm getting her out of hear so you can't hurt her anymore I love her and Touko deserves better" N replied with rage in his voice "Is this what you want Touko if so you know that means the deals off you know that "Ghetsis explained angrily Touko walked over to Ghetsis and stood by his side "That's a good girl " he said smirking "Escort them both to the basement ill be down later to deal with them" he said with a laugh the grunts done what Ghetsis asked and took them away.**

**They were each put in separate cells in the basement next to each other "why did you go back to him "N asked alittle hurt "I had no other choice he was going to hurt you if I didn't and I couldn't let him hurt you "Touko explained while crying "you were protecting me this whole time?" N questioned "not all just today when you were busy Ghetsis came to see me and he was going to hurt you if I didn't I couldn't let him do that it don't matter what happened to me as long as your safe" Touko explained to N He started to cry hearing it. The door opened and Ghetsis walked into the room and walked up to the cells "N you will stay in the cell till you learn your place Touko on the other hand will learn her place right now" Ghetsis said to them both he opened up the cell where Touko was in and walked up to Touko and slapped her across the face Touko started crying then Ghetsis backed her into the corner of the and started strangling her till she fell to the ground "stop it Ghetsis" N begged Ghetsis ignored N then stomped on her head till she blacked out and had blood everywhere N cried and couldn't say a word Ghetsis left the cell leaving her in there like she was on the ground .**

**N tried to pull himself together he took a deep breath "Touko get up please" he begged still crying she didn't move at all "please" he begged again "I love you Touko" N sobbed but still no movement N pulled out his Xtransceiver and called Anthea "I need you quick it's an emergency "N told her while crying "where are you and ill be there right away" I'm in the basement I will see you soon thank you" he sobbed a few minuets later Anthea entered the room and walked over to the crying N "what is the emergency" Anthea questioned he pointed over to Touko "ok ill see what I can do" she said concerned Anthea opened the cell with her spare key and went straight over to Touko "she is in really bad shape she's not breathing much ill take her and do what I can I just hope it's enough" she said to N concerned and picked up Touko and carried her out the door**

**Two weeks later**

**The door opened I think you have learnt your lesion you can come out now "thanks sage Ghetsis" N said to him and left the room in a hurry he rushed up to his room hoping she was there but she wasn't he went to the recovery room next and there she was head bandaged up asleep N turned to Anthea "how is she?" He asked "she is a lot better then when she found her we have been tube feeding her and her heads healing nicely but she has not woken up yet but it won't be long before she will there is also something else" Anthea answered "that's good to hear I was so worried about her what else is there?" N questioned Anthea replied hesitantly "Touko is pregnant N" **


	10. Chapter 10 (sex scene)

**"What's that?" N asked confused He knew about sex from his pokemon friends but he thought babies came from eggs like baby pokemon do he had no idea on the concept of pregnancy or how it happens and where do baby's come from. Anthea blushed over his innocence "well N when a male and a female have needs they mate and after they are done the male leaves something inside the female and and if the female is ready then she will carry there baby in her belly"Anthea explained in terms N could understand "so Touko chose to be pregnant" N questioned "no it just happens her body chooses if she's ready she has no choice or idea that she is till she takes a test or starts getting symptoms "Anthea explained "do you know who's baby it is?" N asked "No N Touko may know if she's only mated with one guy but if she's mated with more then one she won't know till after she has the baby witch is still 38 weeks or so away"Anthea explained**

**N looked at Touko and walked over to her and held her hand "thanks Anthea have you told Ghetsis yet?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice "no I only found out just before you came in" Anthea told him. N looked at Anthea "you need to tell him maybe it will stop him from doing this to her again" he said in the same tone as before "ill go tell him now" Anthea said as she left the room leaving N alone with Touko N looked at Touko and lent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead " I missed you" N whispered in her ear Touko moved at the sound of N's sweet words " I love you" N whispered in her other ear Touko started to wake she opened her eyes and sat up her head hurt then she felt something holding her hand she looked over to see the green haired youth holding it "N" she said as she leaned over to him and have him a big hug.**

**Touko held him close to her and didn't want to let him go "there's something you should know" N said softly to her "what is it N?" Touko said concerned "your pregnant" N whispered to her Touko was surprised to hear him say it "is the baby mine" N asked softly "it is most likely yours N you were the only one who finished inside me but there's a small chance it's not yours cause he still put his in me" Touko explained sadly "what's wrong?" N questioned "I'm too young to have this baby and what if its his"Touko explained "ill be there for you and I would raise it as my own it would not matter the baby is a part of you and I love every part of you " N told Touko witch made her smile "how long have I been unconscious for?"Touko asked looking up at N with her big blue eyes "it's been two weeks since he hurt you " N answered looking down into her eyes with a tear in his.**

**N moved away from Touko cause he could hear very familia foot steps coming in there direction the door opened and Ghetsis walked in "I heard the news your carrying my child " he said with a smirk Touko looked at him but didn't say anything while N was holding in his rage just then two grunts entered the room "I want you to hold N down into that chair" Ghetsis commanded it took a minute or so before they got N restrained into the chair "it's been two weeks so I need my fixed" Ghetsis implied as he ran his hand up Touko's leg up to her cunt then undone her hospital gown exposing her naked body N closed his eyes so he couldn't see what he was doing to the girl he loved one of the grunts found some rope and tied N onto the chair "your going to see why Touko chose me over you and what real men can do" Ghetsis smirked N knew if he fought it it would make things worse for Touko. Ghetsis started playing with Touko's breast's squeezing them in his hands then he moved his head down till her left nipple was in his mouth and was playing with her other nipple with his thumb and finger rolling it between them Touko was trying really hard to not let it show how good it felt Ghetsis could tell she was doing it so he stopped playing with her tits and moved between her legs and spread the lips of her vagina open and started rubbing her clit fast Touko couldn't help but moan softly and hearing those moans filled N with rage and sadness N was holding himself back from crying or acting out cause he needed to be strong for her.**

**Ghetsis moved his mouth between the flaps and stated licking Touko's clit Witch got Touko to moan louder and more frequent N looked down and opened his eyes he had noticed the two grunts had left and that he had his pokemon with him that's when N came up with a plan and started to squirm his way out of the ropes stoping when Ghetsis would look at him. Ghetsis took off his robe and positioned his 9 inches then pushed them inside of her as she gave out a loud moan N had all he could take the squeezed out the ropes as Ghetsis was thrusting inside Touko he stood up quietly picked up the chair walked closer to Ghetsis and hit him over his head with a chair "Quick nows our chance "N implied.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"His really hurt N" Touko said surprised that N could do that to his monster of a father "it's not even close to what he done to you now we gotta hurry before he comes after us "N said trying to hurry her up "I can't leave him like that N" the said concerned "after he hurt you he just left you for dead there on the cold hard ground he didn't even give you a second glance "N told her trying to convince her to leave him and take off with him "I'm not like him I can't just leave him but you have to go N he won't be happy when he gets up quick pass me your Xtransceiver" Touko told N he handed it over without questioning Touko registered herself in his Xtransceiver "now go N" Touko demanded N walked over to the door looked back at her then left.**

Touko walked over to Ghetsis and moved his hair away from his face he didn't look so scary he looked peaceful Touko started stroking his hair to try and wake him up after 5 or so minuets Ghetsis was awake he looked up to see Touko stroking "what are you doing ? Ghetsis questioned "you were hurt so I stayed with you incase something happened to you I'm glad your awake now tho"Touko answered "where's my good for nothing son?" Ghetsis asked angrily "I don't know he took off after what happened"Touko answered "why did you stay instead of going with him?" Ghetsis questioned "I couldn't leave you hurt like that" Touko told him. Ghetsis looked up at Touko then sat up and faced her "I'm glad you didn't leave then he lent in and put his lips on hers and then stuck his tongue inside her mouth gently and started playing with her tongue with his for a minuet then stopped and pulled away from her Touko was surprised when Ghetsis wasn't being forceful he was a really good kisser and she kinda liked it enough that she wanted to do it again Touko looked at Ghetsis with a blank expression on her face Ghetsis got up and put his robe on "I need to get back to work" Ghetsis said then walked out the room leaving Touko still with the blank expression on her face.

**Touko got up and walked to N's room and grabbed one of his dirty shirts that was in the washing basket and put it on it smells like him she thought to herself and climbed onto his bed she was exhorted after everything that happened today she even forgot how much pain her head was giving her after what happened to her two weeks ago so she decided to layed down on the bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep she was awoken several hours later when it was dark by Ghetsis shaking her gently "you can't stay hear your going to be my wife so you need to stay in my room with me" he told her softly Touko sat up half asleep and nodded she then stood up and followed Ghetsis back to his room an sat on the end of his huge comfy bed Touko wondered why Ghetsis was being so nice to her but didn't want to question it incase it offended him or it made him go back to the way he acted before so she went along with it she layed down and went back to sleep.**

**She woke up the next morning to find that she had in the middle after Ghetsis went to bed she rolled over and started cuddling up to him she moved away gently from Ghetsis so she didn't wake him up and snuck out of the bedroom and headed straight to N's room and found her Xtransceiver she looked at it there were a few missed calls and messages from her friends and her mum but nothing from N she went to walk out of N's room when she heard a pokemon's cry she had never heard before coming from his bathroom she walked over to his bathroom and opened the door "Biiiiiiiiiiii" a green blur flew straight into her and in a flash of light they disappeared out of the bathroom. They landed in an a different bathroom witch was damaged and old and full of dust and it looked as if it hasn't been used in years Touko looked down at the green pokemon in her arms "biii" the pokemon quickly flew out of the bathroom and into the next room Touko followed it not knowing where she was and how she got here she walked into the next room "good work thanks celebi" a voice she recognized thanked the green pokemon who was now flying around him happily. His voice sounded like N but the male looked too old to be him so it left her puzzled maybe N had a brother she thought to herself "is that you Touko?" The man question "how do you know my name?" she answered with another question "it's me Touko" he said softly approaching her "N? you look at least five years older then when I seen you yesterday what happened to you?" Touko asked.**

**"that's cause it's been five years since I left you there with my father this is my friend celebi his a time travel pokemon he brought you hear I had to see you I missed you Touko also I asked him to bring you hear to warn you about your future" N explained to her "what's going to happen N?" Touko asked concerned "for a start you didn't add yourself properly in my Xtransceiver so this is the first time I have seen you since that day"N told her seriously "sorry my bad" Touko laughed as she said it N continued explaining "you also need to know that you in your time are going to marry my father tomorrow your time if you stay there you will also lose our baby you have in your belly after he gets angry over something that I can't remember you will be stuck with that life if you don't do what I say 12 am tonight the me from your time is going to be in his room his your last chance to get out and to be with him if your not there then I can't help you get out and away from him so you need to be there" He walked up and held her hand "if you are not there this will be the last time I will see you" he told her with tears in his eyes "how do I know you will be there?" Touko asked.**

**N leaned in and put his lips on hers then opened his mouth just enough so he could put his tongue in her mouth he played with her tongue for a minuet before moving it back into his mouth and moving it close to her ear then whispered "because after all this time I still love you".**


	12. Notes from me (not a chapter)

**Notes from the writer about reviews**

**First of all I'm actually writing this story from a mobile phone and it makes it alot harder to do full stops and comers in saying this once I have finished the story and get my laptop back I was going to re do the chapters and make them better to read also my school didn't teach me how to I was one of the kids that fell through the cracks so I'm no good at spelling reading or writing, they didn't know I was dyslexic till year 9 when I spelt my name wrong. I chose to write this story cause I had all these ideas in my head and wanted to get them out and this will be my last story anyways.**

**I'm Australian our spelling gramma and all that stuff are different then most places anyway And I'm writing between the hours of 10 pm and 2 am so I'm sleepy and things can go past me without knowing.**

**And those who say N is not how N is out of character I wrote it as if away from the world he is just a big kid cause of Ghetsis brought him up as innocent but when his around other people out side of the castle he will act mature and smarter but not as smart as he was in the games cause lets face it love makes you stupid.**

**And those who say I shouldn't write rape cause I don't know what it's like or it's too dark for me ect ... The worlds a dark place even in the pokemon world shit goes down if u look at things more carefully you will see that with the games it's more dark then you think also I wrote it less bad then what I could of I actually toned it down I have been raped twice not something I wanna be advertising but yeah I have ...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Touko looked into N's eyes "I need to see what my life is like in this time" Touko told him determined "are you sure? ill show you if you really want but if will be difficult " N offered Touko nodded her head still looking into his sad week eyes N opened the window and tossed a pokeball out the window witch released a large elegant white dragon into the air floating in the air gracefully using its wings to keep it level with the window the ball returned to N's hand then he climbed on his legendary dragon "climb on Reshirem will take us" N suggested Touko climbed on Reshirem's back and held onto N's waist "could you take us to where the Ferris wheel once was in the amusement park at Nimbasa city " N asked his friend Reshiram let out a soft roar happily and stated to fly at full speed to its destination Reshirem slowed down after five minuets and and let a long roar speaking to N "why is she with us?" N was surprised that Reshirem asked him such a thing he quickly responded " I'm taking her to see the results of her actions every choice has a reaction and every reaction has a consequence I'm just showing her the consequences to her actions" Touko confused didn't understand what he was trying to say said nothing "you want to mate with her don't you N?" Reshirem roared cheekily " I already paired and engaged in relations witch due to this occurrence there is a expectancy of a innocent" N explained Touko tuned out of there conversation confused .**

**Reshirem wasn't impressed with what N had said to the white dragon and chose to fly slower out of spite "why didn't she just fly on zekrom?" Reshirem roared annoyed N replyed "The being in question is no longer with said person" N patted Reshirem "you know the rate you are going the longer it will take witch also means the longer you are with what's bothering you" N explained out smarting his friend Reshiram let out a loud roar of frustration knowing that N was telling the truth Reshirem quickly picked up speed catching Touko off guard making he lose balance not enought to make her fall off but enough to spook her. It did not take long before they were able to see Nimbasa city in the distance "Reshirem I think it might be safer if u land away from the city into route 4 so we can can get in and out without drawing attention to ourselves" N explained to his dragon friend also in a way that Touko could understand so she knew whats going on Reshirem roared in agreement an started to land onto route 4 gracefully once landed the white dragon looked at N as Touko climbed down "why her?" Reshirem roared softly N climbed down the walked up to Reshirem's head while Touko started patting Reshirem witch felt kinda good Reshirem lowered its head for N so it was level with N's he then put his hand on its face and said softly " I don't know why but whenever I'm with her I'm happy and she understands me she's not like the rest of the humans and she needs to be protected like all my friends cause she's like them" Reshirem understood most of what N said it but didn't know what he ment by she needed to be protected Reshirem didn't want to question it tho.**

**N returned Reshirem to its pokeball then walk over to Touko and kissed her forehead "we should to stop at the mart first we can't risk being recognized " N suggested Touko nodded and followed him into Nimbasa city then to the mart " I should go in people wouldn't know who I am due to the time difference " Touko implied N looked in her eyes "be careful you should know my size u have worn my clothes before " he said trying to be funny Touko walked into the former pokemart but due to Team plasma no one had pokemon so it just became a mart and looked around at the shelves and racks till she found N's size clothes there wasn't much there so she done her best with picking out him some clothes then she couldn't find her size in girls clothes so she went to the boys side and picked out some stuff for herself then grabbed a few bandages and a hair brush and some shoes and a pair of socks then walked over to the counter and handed it to the tall brown haired guy working behind it he scanned the items then started to bag them "could u put these in separate bags then these please" she asked politely smiling at the guy " he done what she had asked "how would you like to pay for these" he asked her nicely can u send the bill to my friend they will fix it up for u and give u a nice tip" Touko told the man "what's his name?" he asked Touko "Cheren his from Nuvema Town" she replyed smartly "do u have his number so we can give him a call ?" The guy behind the counter asked as he pointed to the computer phone Touko nodded and walked over with the guy from the counter and put Cheren number in not thinking that she was in a different time and the effects it would have it started ringing**

**... ... "Hello" Cheren said looking at the live video of Touko "you have changed alot since last time I seen you " Touko said surprised that he was all grown up and was quite good looking "who is this?" Cheren questioned "Cheren I need your help I have no money on me and I really need some things could u pay for them for me ?" Touko cutely said. Cheren recognized the cute act she was putting on but was confused cause he had not heard from her since the day she faced N and now she was married to Ghetsis of all people he grew angry but looking at her he couldn't be mad he was upset seeing her this way and looking in her eyes he could see the suffering she's gone through not to mention the clear signs that showed with her hair cut and the healing cut across her forehead and cheek "Touko?... What happened to you?" Cheren questioned concerned "I'm really in a hurry can u pay for what I need and ill come see you later?" Touko pleaded "ok if u really need them"Cheren answered "the shop assistant will sought it out thanks so much" Touko said with a slight smile on her face then grabbing the stuff Cheren was going to pay for and left the mart she felt bad and didn't want to be there when Cheren found out how much the bill was.**

**"What took you so long?" N asked worried "I didn't have any money so I had to come up with another way to get them" Touko explained as she handed him a bag "we need to find a place to change" N hinted "well there's a public toilet over there" Touko pointed out then walked into the girls side while N walked over with his bag to the boys side Touko got undressed then took the bandages and wrapped them around her breasts till they made her look like she didn't have and then pulled out the new pair of jeans they were blue and had faded where the knees are and they were baggy but they came with a studded belt to hold them up. Touko put them on and done up the belt she then picked back up N's shirt that she had on before and put it on over the bandages then she reached into the bag and pulled out a black hoodie witch had a pattern on the back of it in silver that she didn't recognize she put it on over N shirt realizing N shirt was a bit long she tucked it into her jeans then got the brush and brushed her hair for the first time in awhile she noticed her very short hair was very uneven and that she still had those two long bits that she always had not tied up then pulled out her new white skate shoes and the pair of socks she sat down on one of the toilets as she put them on and tied them up Touko looked in the mirror apart from her hair she looked like a boy she left the empty bag on the ground and left the toilet to find N standing outside waiting for her he laughed when he looked at what she had on "you look like a boy" he laughed "that's the point that's why you have girls clothes on" she said to him looking at the jeans and pink and black hoodie that she grabbed for him Touko pulled out the hair brush "sit on the ground N" Touko commanded N done what she asked and sat in front of her so Touko could brush his hair "is N your full real name?" She questioned as she started brushing his hair "no" he answered her a little edgy "what's your name then?" She questioned "none of ur business" N snapped "come on tell me? Please" Touko pleaded while giving him the same cute act she gave to Cheren not long ago on the phone "promise you won't laugh?" he pleaded "promise" Touko happy said knowing she was getting her own way "My full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius " he told her quietly Touko smiled at him "your names awesome so why do u go by N?" Touko questioned "Growing up Ghetsis always called me N saying a name needed to be earned not given" Natural explained Touko finished brushing Natural hair so it was as flat and straight as she could get it and took a hair tie off her wrist and put his hair in a high ponytail then pulled two long strands out to frame his face"there your a pretty girl "Touko teased Natural blushed "that makes u a handsome boy"Natural laughed "do u have Zoroark with you?" Touko asked "I do why ?" N questioned puzzled as he let Zoroark out of its pokeball in a flash of light the fox pokemon appeared next to them "we could of used his illusions the whole time to hide us" Touko explained N looking at him as if he was stupid Touko turned to Zoroark and patted him on the head "could u do something for me? she asked Zoroark witch looked at her intensely "could u cut the two long strands of my hair for me please? She pleaded giving him the cute act she used on Cheren and Natural. Zoroark couldn't help but agree but instead of cutting just her her long strands he gave her a emo fringe with short even hair at the back by using night slash "thanks so much" Touko said happily giving the illusion fox pokemon a big hug witch made zoroark blush and Natural a bit jealous " we should go to where the ferris wheel was now" Natural snapped with a jealous tone in his words.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Touko looked at Natural not knowing why he was in such a bad mood then nodded her head in agreement and started to follow Natural till they herd a voice calling out to them "Touko" the person in the distance called out running towards them Touko knew who it was "quick Natural hide by using one of Zoroarks illusions" Touko commanded "quit calling me Natural " N said annoyed "Zoroark you heard her" N commanded "Sorry" she muttered quickly before her old friend reached her "What are you doing hear? " she asked the short blue haired guy with a white shirt and orange tie "The shop keeper said u were hear so I road my bike hear to see you " he explained "You didn't need to Cheren " Touko said stubbornly "I came because when you called me I knew something was up and I wanted to make sure you were fine" Cheren explained as he grabbed her hand and held it " I'm... I'm fine" Touko said looking up in his eyes and getting lost in them "what happened with that big cut in witch your hair is covering?" Cheren asked "you know you look a lot better without the glasses" Touko complimented while still staring into his eyes and changing the subject "thanks I like what you have done with your hair" Cheren complimented her back witch made her blush and N watching from the other side of the illusion jealous, frustrated and angry "I missed you I know your married to him now but you could of found time to see your friends and your mother she misses you a lot none of us have seen you in over 5 years so at least go visit her sometime " Cheren said "it's not what you think" Touko told him defending herself "then what is it Touko?" He said looking into her eyes " it's complicated trust me I would if I could" Touko muttered as she started to cry Cheren put his hang on her face and wiped away her tears then he close and gave her a Hug to make her feel better then whispered in her ear "I missed you so much Touko" then he slid his hand down to her arse "I love you always have" he pulled away so there faces were level with each other then put his lips on hers and then he slid his tongue into her mouth this took Touko by surprise so she went along with Cheren making out with her he squeezed her arse tight watching this really got to N he wanted to pull him off her as soon as he hugged her but held himself back to avoid getting seen.**

**Cheren put his tounge back in his mouth and moved a few inches away from her face Touko looked into his eyes she could see the lust in them he put his hand on her face "I need you" then put his lips on her's again and started kissing her "zoroark my friend can you brake this up please " N said with hurt jealously and rage in his voice Zoroark nodded and changed the illusion Cheren stopped kissing Touko after seeing someone approaching them "what's he doing here? Cheren stated Touko turned around and looked at the illusion of Ghetsis approaching them "you better go Cheren before you get into trouble and we both wouldn't want that" Touko said alarmed Cheren nodded got out his bike and road off as quick as he could Touko started to panic at the site of Ghetsis still approaching her N patted zoroark on the head and he made the illusion disappear N looked at her hurt then asked zoroark to create another illusion as he walked off to the quickest exit of the town in tears with zoroark following behind him leaving her behind. N left the town and into route 4 he took out two pokeballs and dropped them to the ground in a flash of light Reshirem and celebi appeared.**

**N grabbed celebi pokeball and handed it to celebi "take this to her then take her back to her own time" he said hurt as he climbed onto Reshirem and flew off Touko sat on the ground upset over what she had done she didn't regret it cause she liked kissing Cheren she was just upset that N got hurt just then celebi flew over to hear and dropped the ball into her hand "biii"the pokemon called as it dropped the ball into her hands celebi flew down next to her and touched her "Biiiiiiiiiiii" celebi called to try and take her back to the past "wait I don't want to go with him mad at me "Touko said quickly stopping the pokemon from taking her back "Bii?" Celebi questioned" Can you take me back to your past when he told you to bring me the pokeball "Biii"celebi agreed "Biiiiiiiiiiii" in a flash of light they where at route 4 just as N was getting on Reshirem "wait N don't go" Touko called out N looked back at them and Reshirem roared at N "just forget them and come on " N turned to Reshirem crying "just wait a second" he told Reshirem "I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to do that I don't feel anything thing for him I love you" Touko called out pleading for him not to go N looked down his hat hiding part of he's face then shock his head then sadly sobbed "it really hurt what you did u didn't even try and stop him and it wasn't one just one kiss" N put his hand on Reshirem and stroked the dragon letting it know it could go now he said all he wanted to say to her Reshirem started to take off "please don't go" Touko called out as Reshirem took off into the air and flew off touko watched as they slowly vanished into the distance.**

**"Celebi return I don't want to get u in trouble if someone sees me with you" Touko explained holding the pokeball in her hands in a flash of light Celebi vanished into the ball and she hid the ball into her pocket so no one could see it then walked back into town and over the pokemon center she was surprised that it was still a pokemon center due to the liberation of pokemon by N and team plasma Touko walked in and up to the desk where nurse joy was and says in a manly voice "i would like to check in please" nurse joy looks at her funny then asks "your not from around hear are you mister" Touko nodded "how come there are still pokemon centers if there's is a ban on having pokemon in this region ?" Touko questioned "lord Ghetsis and lord N still have pokemon and every so often they need care also for any hurt wild pokemon still need treatment aswell and travelers still need a place to stay like yourself " nurse joy explained handing over key card "this will allow you to enter the room your staying in for tonight it's to the left down the hallway and third door to the right you will also have a roommate due to it being the only room left" nurse joy explained Touko nodded and thanked her and walked to the room she was staying in and swiped the card and entered the room.**

**"What are you doing in hear?" The voice asked as Touko entered the room "out of everyone I had to be stuck with you" Touko replied being cheaky "you couldn't resist following me hear after our kiss " The blue haired teen replyed being cheaky back "I'm actually your roommate for the night " Touko said as she started to cry Cheren got up and walked over to her and put her head on his chest like N done to her whenever she was upset witch made her cry more harder "Touko what's wrong ?" Cheren asked her hesitantly"I fucked up bad" Touko sobbed "how ?cheren questioned Touko pushed Cheren away "kissing you was a mistake " Touko cried "did you like it?" Cheren asked "yes" Touko sobbed Cheren took a step closer "did it feel good ?" Cheren questioned Touko nodded hesitantly. Cheren took another step closer to her so that he was looking into her eyes "I know you enjoyed it as much as I did" he whispered as he put his hand on Touko's butt and the other behind her head and leaned in to kiss her holding her still Touko didnt want to kiss him but she couldn't move she turned her head to see the door wide open and two girls one blonde and one with red hair staring at Cheren making out with her cheek giggling they looked to be around fifteen and from what they could see it looked like two guys hooking up Touko looked at them oddly cause she didn't understand what they found so amusing forgetting she looked like a boy and they walked off giggling Cheren realized he was kissing her cheek and pulled back "I know you want too" Cheren said in a sexy way trying to tempt her "There's somebody else" Touko told him looking down at the ground " I know your married to Ghetsis i also know you don't love him and he don't love you his a bad person who will never treat you right i know age is just a number but his old enough to be your father" Cheren said bitterly trying to convince her"his not that bad and his age don't bother me that much cause he don't look his age" Touko told Cheren not knowing why she was sticking up for Ghetsis in the first place " I love you and I know you feel it too I can treat you better then he can and you know it that's why instead of going back with him you came hear to find me" Cheren whispered softly in her ear " I wasn't on about Ghetsis anyway I love somebody else I'm sorry and I didn't come hear looking for you I came hear cause I needed a place to stay and by chance you were my roommate " Touko explained harshly Cheren was surprised by her works he tried to speak but nothing came out he wiped a tear from his eye then questioned with pain in his voice " who is he?" Touko looked at the ground trying to work out if she should tell him or not she took a deep breath in then whispered "N".**


	15. Chapter 14 (sexual stuff)

**Sorry it took awhile I been very sick lately :(**

**"Who?" Cheren raised his voice slightly hoping Touko didn't say what he thought she said Touko still looking at the ground spoke a little louder "N" That letter and name made his blood boil Cheren clenched his fists in anger "you love him of all people he made everyone release there pokemon but he can keep his so he can rule over everyone everything he says is a lie he don't care about pokemon at all it was all for his own selfish reasons " Cheren raised his voice angrily Touko walked over and shut the door then faced him with a angry look on her face Cheren has never seen her this angry in his life before his seen her angry many times growing up with her but this was a lot different "don't say that again you have no idea what his really like he loves his pokemon and takes really good care of them and his not the bad guy he don't know any different and u can't tell me who I can and can't love" Touko yelled at him Cheren backed down after she yelled it him he knew that she wouldn't take in a word he says if he argues with her Cheren looked at her face then looked down at the ground "why him?" He asked softly covering the hurt in his voice Touko face softened "i always felt something for him I didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else at first but then he was there for me when I needed someone more then anything he cares about me a lot too he loved me back but I don't think he does anymore cause I kissed you " Touko told Cheren then started to cry Cheren walked up and put her head on his shoulder and started to rub her back "his stupid not to love you" he whispered in her ear.**

**Touko put her arms around Cheren "worse part is he left me and I'm pregnant with our baby " Touko sobbed then cried a heavier at the thought of being alone with a baby "it will be ok you have me ill help you whatever way I can " Cheren said trying to comfort her even tho hearing her say shes pregnant with N's kid felt like he was just stabbed in the heart. Touko started to calm down a little hearing him say that "so your not a virgin anymore " he said trying to make conversation knowing that hearing what she would say on it would hurt for him to hear "it's not what u think I didn't plan on getting pregnant or losing my virginaty and before you ask he wasn't my first" Touko explained " he wasn't?" Cheren said surprised Touko started to cry heaver "I... I was raped and N was there for me I felt so dirty and alone and I wanted to have a good memory of sex instead of only ones of being forced it wasn't sex with N it was love. Cheren tuned out on the part about N and only herd that she was raped "who raped you?" Cheren asked being over protective "it doesn't matter it's getting late I'm heading off to bed " Touko told him cheren let go of her she then took off her hoodie and jeans so she was only in undies and N's shirt and climbed onto the left bed and laid down and tucked Cheren turned the light off the climbed into the right bed Cheren couldn't sleep so he laid there thinking about his kisses with Touko until N crossed his mind then all he could think of was N having his way with Touko witch was the last thing he wanted to think about he tried to take his mind off of it but he couldn't then he heard crying sounds coming from across the room Cheren got out of bed and walked through the darkness following the sound of crying until he reached The bed Touko was in he sat down on the bed to find Touko laying on it crying into a pillow "are you ok?" Cheren questioned "can u lay with me and cuddle me " Touko sobbed without a second thought be laid down and held her close to his chest it wasn't long after that she was fast asleep in Cheren's arms then ten minuets later he fell asleep.**

**Cheren wasn't asleep long before he was woken by Touko tossing and turning in her sleep from a nightmare "No please stop it hurts " Touko begged still asleep and tossing and turning Cheren pulled her close and held her in his arms tight it was almost instantaneously that her body relaxed and She went back to sleeping peacefully Cheren laid awake holding her close his mind started to turn to dirty thought about Touko naked and wanting to have her to himself and have his way with her his penis grew stiff Cheren moved one of his arms from around Touko and put it down his pants and grabbed his penis and started to rub the tip of his penis with his thumb but it wasn't enough for him he wanted more he slid his arm up to Touko's breast squeezed it gently so it wouldn't wake her but he could still play with them he knew it was wrong to do it but his hormones blocked the thought from his mind Cheren slipped his hand under N's shirt and start playing with her smooth soft breast making her nipple hard he then started to play with it with 2 fingers rubbing it between his fingers Touko still sleeping let out a soft moan witch turned him on more and made his penis the most hardest it had ever been he started stroking his penis fast letting out a soft moan then he moved his other hand softly down her body and down to her undies he could feel the wetness through them he went to slide his hand down her undies to feel her warm moist vagina but as he went to do so he woke her up "what the fuck are you doing?" Touko screamed "I was trying to fix your undies up they were riding up your butt and I thought it was uncomfortable for you " Cheren lied "you should of left them " Touko spoke angrily "sorry" Cheren mumbled "I think I should go" Touko said softly as she lent over and grabbed her stuff and started to put them back on "it's 1:36am u should wait till morning" Cheren implied " I can't wait till then" she said putting her hoodie on to finish getting dressed Cheren got up and walked over to the door to block her from leaving "stay its too dark and late" Cheren begged "no I know what you were going to do I told you I don't see you like that I love N now it's best that I leave" Touko told him Cheren still wouldn't budge so Touko pushed him out the way opened the door and left the room "I'm sorry" Cheren called out but Touko kept walking she left the pokemon center into the cold dark night.**

**Touko walked over to the amusement park half way there she heard a beep from her Xtransceiver she reached in her pocket and pulled it out seeing she had a message from Cheren saying "I'm not sure if this is your number but I'm really sorry I couldn't help myself but it won't happen again please come back where it's safe." Touko replied back to Cheren "I'm not mad at you but I can't go back I'm sorry." then looked through her Xtransceiver till she founds N's number then sent him a message " I'm really sorry I love you and only you can u pease call me I need you ." Then her Xtransceiver went beep she had a message from Cheren as she went to read the message her Xtransceiver started to ring she answered it she was surprised to see N on the other end off the transmission he was in a dark place that she couldn't make out where he was a mess she could tell he had been crying he was looking down so he didn't have to look at her because it hurts too much he spoke softly with pain in his voice "what are you still doing hear?" Touko started to cry "I'm really sorry I swear it didn't mean anything I don't feel anything for him and it was a mistake I wanna make things better before I go" N said nothing and still looking at the ground while a tear ran down his face "I need you N, I have no where else to go I'm alone in the dark and I'm cold and afraid" Touko cried N lifted his head a little as another tear fell from the other other eye N could see that something was wrong with Touko so he asked softly still with hurt in his voice "What happened Touko ?" Touko replied trying to stop crying "what ...what do you mean?" N look up at Touko for the first time in the conversation and angrily stated " I know something has happened to you Touko" Touko started to cry heavier "I checked into the pokemon center and ... and I got stuck in the same room as him and ... and when I went to sleep he touched me in places he shouldn't" Touko explained " ill be there in ten minuets " N told her holding back his anger as he ended the transmission.**

**Touko hid behind a building and curled up on the ground crying then after awhile she heard a loud roar from the sky after the roar fire would light up the sky after a minuet the source of the noise and fire was in view and coming closer "Reshirem" Touko whispered Within a matter of seconds Reshirem had landed outside the pokemon center Touko running over as quick as she can N hopped off Reshirem and just as he hit the ground Touko arrived at the pokemon center "what do you think your doing?" Touko yelled "what do you think I'm doing " as he barged into the pokemon center Touko followed behind him yelling "N stop you don't need to do this" hearing touko arguing Cheren exits the room to see if she's is ok Touko grabbed N arm pulling him back "why are you protecting him ?" N snapped**


	16. Chapter 15

**Touko could see the rage in N's eyes building up "I'm not protecting him I'm protecting you from getting caught u don't think Ghetsis will have already been told that your hear if he hasn't already and Reshirem is making it quite clear where you are and for that matter are you even thinking? Touko yelled at him "I don't care " he yelled back just as he could see Cheren turning the corner he slipped his arm out from Touko's grip and ran straight at Cheren picking him up by his shirt and pinning him to the wall with his forearm across his throat watching him squirm trying to breath. Touko ran up to N trying to pull him off Cheren screaming in tears "STOP LET HIM GO NATURAL" Cheren laughed quietly to himself as N turned around to face Touko in doing so his arm got a little looser around Cheren's throat he could breath but not move "he should pay consequences for his actions" N snarled "doesn't mean you should be the one who give them" Touko argued N looked at Cheren in the eyes then pressed harder at his throat to the point Cheren couldn't breath and he started squirming again and trying to pull N arm off as he was starting to lose consciousness "N stop think about our baby" Touko begged "our baby" N whispered then let go of Cheren who dropped to the ground taking deep breaths in trying to catch his breath .**

**Touko ran over to Cheren and hugged him "N look at what you have become the N I loved was never a monster like this he was caring he couldn't hurt anyone he didn't like to see anyone or anything suffer do you really want to bring our baby up with you like this" Touko angrily wept " I'm sorry Touko I couldn't control myself he took advantage of you like my farther done and a monster inside me comes out and I can't stop myself " N apologized "go with Reshirem I'm going to make sure his ok ill message you when it's safe then you can come get me it's better u don't get caught for the baby's sake we will talk then" Touko explained N nodded and waked out of the pokemone center a minuet later There was a roar and they were gone "are you alright ?" Touko asked "my throat hurts a bit but I'm fine" Cheren reassured her "how could you be with a guy like him over me ? His dangerous " Cheren sighed "At least his not a pervert like you " Touko clamed. The door to the pokemon center slid open and a man and a woman entered Touko recognized the man as Ghetsis but he had changed over 5 years he looks like a king in the way he dresses and he hasn't aged very much he still had the creepy eye tho the lady on the other hand Touko didn't recognize she was about Cheren's age with long brown hair witch was curled and put into a fancy ponytail, blue eyes that sparkled like the sapphire on her silver heart necklace and a beautiful sky blue sparkly dress that ties up at the back like a corset she was really beautiful Touko looked at Cheren his eyes were glued to the lady Ghetsis walked over to them and Touko looked down so her couldn't see her face "do either of you two know where N is heading and what he was doing here?" Ghetsis fumed Touko said nothing but Cheren spoke up "him and I had a disagreement he came here cause of it then left after he got his way I don't know where his gone after what happened " Cheren lied "you better not be lying to me boy or ill be back and you will regret it hears my number if you suddenly remember something" Ghetsis made public then handed him the number then walked out the to the door of the pokemon center "come on Touko " Ghetsis bossed "coming my love" the lady replyed with hidden sadness in her voice she waved at Cheren then followed after Ghetsis and they left the pokemon center.**

**"You have some explaining to do" Cheren Inquired "what do you mean?" Touko played dumb "if that Beauty is Touko then who are you?" Cheren questioned " I'm Touko as well" Touko stated "how is that possible ?" He questioned "I'm Touko from 5 years in the past N and his friend Celebi brought me hear a yesterday he wanted me to change this time so it would be better hear then what it is now a time where his not like this why did you protect him?" Touko questioned "I done it for you cause I love you Touko I also wouldn't turn anyone into him anyway even your love cause his a lot worse and I deserved what I got from Natural after what I done to you" Cheren explained just the Touko's Xtransceiver beeped Touko grabbed it out of her pocket there was two messages one was Cheren and the other was from N Touko read the message and smiled "what's it say ?" Cheren asked "I love you Touko" she declared "clearly it's from him" Cheren muttered "why did you do it Cheren?" Touko asked " I have not been close to a woman before I'm still a virgin and holding u half naked made me want you more I couldn't help myself I have always wanted loved you and I secretly was hoping you would be my first and that I would be yours but its a bit late for that I'm sorry I shouldn't of touched you I knew it was wrong but my hormones blocked out my conscience" Cheren explained "it's ok I forgive before all this I had a crush on you as well if N wasn't around and I didn't love him who knows we might of been together but there is someone else who had feelings for you back then and she's been hiding them from u and your all she talked about that's why I didn't say how I felt you should give her a chance" Touko explained " who use to like me ?" Cheren questioned "Bianca you should give her a call and I need to give N a call to come get me" Touko implied then got up and walked out the pokemon center with her Xtransceiver in her hand ready to call N once she got outside she started the transmission ... "Hello" N answered Touko's face lit up seeing his "I love you too I'm ready to be picked up but you need to now come on Reshirem you will alert everyone if you do so you need to be very careful ill stay with Cheren at the pokemon center till you get hear u don't need to look at him or have anything to do with him just message me and ill come out" Touko explained N smiled at her "it's ok don't worry about me I can handle myself its not me I'm worried about its you and the baby " N stressed "its ok N we are safe hear ill see you shortly" Touko smiled as she ended the transmission and walked in the pokemon center to find Cheren on his Xtranciver "do we have a deal and you will stick to our agreement " Cheren spoke "good I got to go we will talk about it in person soon "Cheren told them the ended the transmission.**

**Touko walked over to the lounge and sat down Cheren followed not far behind her they talked for about 30 minuets about there childhood memory's then Touko received a message from N saying he was out the front Touko looked outside the doors the sun was starting to light up the sky as the sun rises "I have to go now maybe I will see you again under better circumstances" Touko implied cheren agreed then Touko walked out the pokemon center and found N waiting around the side Touko ran up and hugged him "I missed you so much" Touko whispered in his ear then remembered she was still mad at him so she stopped hugging him and controlled herself "I still haven't forgot what you did" reminding him then out of nowhere a bunch of team plasma and Ghetsis surrounded them "its been 5 years but today I finally get my revenge" Ghetsis laughed "do what you want to me just don't harm her just let her go" N begged Ghetsis looked at Touko he recognized her but didn't know where from "shadow triad get the boy from inside the pokemon center"Ghetsis ordered in a second they vanished out of sight "grab the girl and take her back to the basement don't forget to search her before you put her in there I want a word with my son " Ghetsis commanded "please let her go she's pregnant you can do whatever you want to me just don't harm her and let her go" N pleaded "I plan on doing whatever i want to you anyway the girl on the other hand will be extra motivation" Ghetsis laughed the shadow triad appeared holding Cheren take him to the basement as well in a blink of a eye they were gone 3 plasma grunts walked up to Touko and dragged her away from N she screamed out his name as they were separated and started to cry one of the grunts blindfolded her and they put her in the back of a van with Cheren. Touko called out to N but heard nothing then she started to cry then yelled out "I love you" Cheren crawled over to Touko and held her close "Touko its ok I have you " Touko cried in his arms. As the van started and drove away.**

**Touko didn't say anything the whole time just stayed in Cheren's arms the van stopped and they were separated Touko still couldn't see but she was carried into the basement took the blind fold off her searched her took Celebi and her Xtranciver and put into a room with with a bed that was surprisingly nice with comfortable sheets, soft blankets and fluffy pillows a toilet and shower the big door she so she could see down into the cells witch had no one in them her room was sound proof Touko wondered why she got the room instead of the cell she laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep a few hours later she was woken up by the door opening Ghetsis entered "where's N" Touko screamed" look out the window" Ghetsis laughed Touko raced over to the window and looked out the window to see N beaten on the ground bleeding really bad not moving Touko turned to Ghetsis angry "we had a deal no harm would come to N if I done what you said" Touko cried "what are you talking about? ... Your my wife Touko from the past and your still pregnant with our child ill tell you what you stay hear and have my child and do everything I ask and ill let you see N for 5 minuets right now and harm him " Ghetsis bargained. Touko nodded in tears Ghetsis opened the door and Touko ran over to N's cell Ghetsis followed and unlocked the door to N cell Touko went straight into N's cell and lifted his head up to her surprise he was still breathing she took off the hoodie and then N's shirt she then noticed Cheren was in the cell next to them staring at her breasts but she didn't care she ripped N's shirt she had on in half and went to N's shower and wet one half and walked back to N and started cleaning the blood from his face the wet shirt woke N up and he looked at her "hold still so I can clean u up" Touko whispered he was more then happy to lay in her arms after 2 minuets the blood was all wiped off she noticed that his index finger on the right hand was broken and so she ripped the shirt into small strips and strapped it onto the middle finger N cried in pain as she was doing it she picked up whats left of his shirt and held it close to her N looked up at her and smiled "thank you Touko your beautiful I love you" N whispered Touko looked down at N holding back her tears "I love you too" she whispered then leaned in and kissed him on the lips "it's been 5 minuets but I'm feeling generous" Ghetsis laughed then walked up to a door a few feet away and pulled out a rope and a chair and put them into Touko's room Ghetsis grabbed N by the arm and dragged him into Touko's room and tied the weak N to the chair Touko followed them in "now it's your turn to pleasure me and let me have my way with you if you do it good enough I may give you another 5 minuets" Ghetsis Laughed evilly.**


	17. Chapter 16 (sexual stuff)

**Touko looked at N he was too weak to do anything she could see that he started to cry she looked at Ghetsis nodded and agreed to what he said she sat down on the bed and Ghetsis followed behind her he sat down on the bed next to her "get on your knees and suck my dick" Ghetsis commanded Touko got down on her knees and put her head under his robe and put her soft lips on his hard penis tip then inserted it into her mouth and started rolling her tongue around it Ghetsis let out a soft moan looking at N's face as tears rolled down his face as his heart was slowly braking as Touko pleasured his father witch turned Ghetsis on more **

**watching his son Slid Ghetsis penis into her throat as Ghetsis let out a louder moan as it hit the back of throat Ghetsis lifted up his robe and Touko removed his dick from her mouth and looked up at him holding his manhood with her right hand Ghetsis looked down and whispered so N couldn't hear" I want you to kiss me like you mean it" Touko let go of his hard rod and sat in his lap the leaned up to his mouth as he opened it and she put her tongue inside it and started to play with his tongue rolling it around and flicking it agent Ghetsis's he slowly moved his hand into her breast left and started to rub her nipple between his thumb and fingers till the nipple became hard then he broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her nipple witch caught her by surprise how sensitive they were let out a soft moan witch mad her feel really bad as soon as she realized that she moaned Touko looked up at N she could see how hurt he was she couldn't bare the suffering look on his face Touko got up and walked over to N and hugged him tight "I'm sorry" Touko whispered in his ear Ghetsis got angry "get back hear and finish your part of the deal" Ghetsis commanded "I can't do it I can't hurt him anymore I love him more then life it's self" Touko sobbed looking at N.**

**Ghetsis got up and walked straight up to them Touko didn't back down Ghetsis pushed Touko out the way knocking her to the ground then pusher over the chair N was tied to knocking him to the floor then he walked up to N's defenseless body and stomped on his head Touko got up there was no movement at all from N Touko started crying then charged at Ghetsis in a rage screaming "how could you ?" Ghetsis punched her really hard in head knocking her to the ground then held her there with his foot to her throat watching her squirm Touko reached for N's hand witch was tied to the back of the chair and held it with the last bit of strength she had as she started to struggle for air Ghetsis removed his foot and stomped on her head knocking her unconscious.**

**Touko awoke several hours later to the sound of Cheren's voice she was completely naked and Cheren was in the room with her head hurt from the impact of Ghetsis's stomp but her mind blocked out the pain due to only thing she could think of the only thing that mattered to her the unanswered question."where's N?" Touko whispered sadly she sat up and looked at Cheren not caring how he got into the room with her or that he was looking at her naked Cheren was sitting on the chair N had been tied up on she could see N's blood on the ground she started to cry Cheren got up and sat next to her Touko turned to him and tucked her face in his shoulder Cheren stroked her hair trying to calm her down he removed his shirt and put it around Touko's naked body Touko lifted up her head "where's N?" Touko cried Cheren pointed at the ground to a trail of blood that lead out the door witch looked like as if N had been dragged across the ground Touko started to cry harder the got off the bed walked over to the door and looked out the small window N's blood lead all the way out the room Touko sat down on the floor in N's blood crying Cheren walked over to her and put his arm around her "what happened after I was knocked out ? Touko sobbed Cheren picked up Touko and carried her to the bed as if she was a little girl then he grabbed the little price of N's shirt that Touko had left from fixing up N's witch had some of his blood on it now and took his shirt off of Touko and put it back on and tucked Touko under the blankets with N's shirt then cuddled up next to her.**

**"Ghetsis came out of the room and told me to look after you he let me out of the cell and I walked into the room you were completely naked and unconscious on the bed N was untied and unconscious or dead I couldn't tell he was in a very bad way he would be very lucky if he was still alive on the floor then Ghetsis got some plasma grunts to drag N out then he locked us in hear and took your clothes with him" Cheren explained Touko body was in shock she couldn't feel anything let alone do anything except her body was shaking uncontrollably she was like that for twenty minutes then a single tear ran down her face "N" she quietly sobbed Touko rolled over to face Cheren still shaking and cuddled in close to him.**

**Cheren looked down at Touko and felt discussed in what he had done to her "there's more I need to tell you" Cheren spoke with guilt in his voice Touko looked at him with her big eyes witch were normally blue but as he looked into them he noticed that all the color had disappeared from from them until all that was left behind was darkness "Touko I sold N out so I could be with you and have you all to myself I didn't know this would happen I thought they would just take him away so he could be king again and live in the castle and forget about you" Cheren explained Touko rolled over and faced the wall and laid there without a word Cheren begged for her forgiveness and still nothing from her she laid there without a movement or sound for a hour before the door opened Ghetsis walked into the room with a plate of food while two grunts standing by an empty cell Ghetsis pointed at the empty cell and Cheren left the room and went into the cell witch was locked behind him. Ghetsis closed the door to the room and sat on the bed "if you had done what you were told he would still be with you" Ghetsis smirked there was no movement or reaction from Touko Ghetsis got annoyed he put the food down on the chair "he screamed your name when we had him tied up and beaten then we just left him to die" Ghetsis bragged Touko couldn't hold it in anymore "I'm going to take you down for what you have done to me and him and I'm going to free the world from your evil presents and once again people and pokemon can be happy even if it's the last thing I do" Ghetsis could see the rage and hate in her eyes but he laugher it off "there's no way a pathetic girl like you can do anything your weak you couldn't even stop me if your life depended on it"Ghetsis smirked.**

**Suddenly a light appeared from Ghetsis as a pokemon released itself from one of its pokeballs Zekrom responded to Touko's ideals and the rage burning inside her the walls and roof crumbled as Zekrom was too big for the small room Zekrom let out a loud roar as Touko climbed on "Ghetsis we need to leave" the grunts advised as they fled out the room with Ghetsis. Zekrom used outrage destroying everything that got in its way all the people in the building evacuated as Zekrom was destroying it from the inside out. "Zekrom follow the blood trail and destroy anything that gets in the way" Touko ordered zekrom roared and followed it into a large room with N lying down in the middle of the room not moving he appeared as if he had been deceased awhile now stiff not moving no sound, nothing he was covered in blood and bleeding out she could only tell it was him from his hair witch still had abit of green showing in it. A tear fell down Touko's cheek as Zekrom stopped its rampage and stood there as Touko climbed down and walked to N and knelt down next to him and lifted him into her arms N was only just breathing very slowly and not taking much in air he reached into his pocket with what little energy he had pulled out a pokeballs and placed it in her hand Touko let out the pokemon from the ball Celebi appeared from out of the ball "it's time for you to go back back now" N said with his last breaths.**


End file.
